Haunting Dreams
by White-Tiger362617
Summary: not good with this sort of this…um…buffys nightmares or are they coming true? (fine just read it lol)


Title: Haunting Dreams Author: White-Tiger362617 E-mail: crystal362617@yahoo.com Disclaimer: Don't own them only use them to write ( Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Paring: Buffy/Spike, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, Rating: PG-13 don't know how its going to get so I'm first putting it at this then might go to r if has to... Summary: not good with this sort of this...um...buffys nightmares or are they coming true?? (fine just read it lol) Author's Note: hey my first fanfic so... this is just the start of it...no where near the middle yet hehehe Please remember to read and review Enjoy  
  
Chapter one  
It was dark and damp in the graveyard that night as Buffy sat on a bench made of stone. The air around her started to get cold and she pulled her jacket around her a bit more. "This is odd." She said to herself thinking in the middle of summer how can it be this cold. As she sat there nothing moved in the graveyard, but her, though she thought for a short while. She had missed the movement behind her something else lurked in the dark. Slowly it made its way towards her. As it drew near Buffy heard the snap of a twig, but did not turn around. A smile came to her face as she could hear the footsteps getting closer. She pulled out her stake from her jacket and waited for it to get a bit closer. "Finally!" She said under her breath while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, but trying to hear the footsteps she could not they must have stopped. She was about to turn around to look when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Buffy?" Not paying attention to the voice Buffy grabbed the arm and flipped the body over her having it hit the ground with a thud. Then jumping on top of the body and raising her stake about to plunge it down into the heart of Willow. "Willow?" Buffy looked down on her frightened friend to only find Willow on the ground with her arms bent and crossed over each other trying to protect herself.  
  
Willow looked up to Buffy a bit shocked by what had just happened and still held her arms up protecting her face. Buffy got up off of Willow as she put her stake away then put out a hand for Willow to take. Unsure now if she wanted to take Buffy's hand for help up she hesitated then out stretched her arm and took it. "Sorry about that Will. I thought you were well a vampire." She gave a small laugh trying to ease what she had done. After standing up Willow Dusted herself off and then looked to Buffy. "It was no mistake." Willow smiled and then vamped. "You thought right." As Willow lunged at Buffy, Buffy reached for her stake only to find it missing and herself with Willow back on the ground with fangs buried within her neck.  
  
"Buffy,Buffy, wake up!" Buffy sat up in a fret only to hear the words from Willows voice. Buffy still in dream state pushed Willow back away from her. Willow fell backwards and tumbled onto the floor with a loud crash as she hit into the dresser knocking it over with everything on it. Down the hallway footsteps could be heard running towards the room. Then Dawn and Tara showed up at the doorway looking in on what happened. Buffy rubbed her eyes and looked to them, but they were looking now at Willow on the floor. Tara was the first to enter in the room. "Willow are you ok?" Willow was a bit shocked and looked at Buffy. "Yeah just someone is a bit grumpy this morning." Then they all looked to Buffy. "Sorry Will, bad dream." Tara helped Willow to her feet while looking for any bumps or bruises on Willow. Willow said with a smile "Well nothing is broken...." Though as she looked to the dresser that had tipped over then to the remains of what had broken, they were scattered on the floor. "...I take that back, sorry about that Buffy."  
  
Buffy pushed the covers aside and swung her feet over the side of the bed to stand up. "Will, I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Dawn slowly walked in the room so she could look at the mess. "I'm not cleaning that up." Dawn said then looked to Buffy then to the things on the floor again. "I just got done cleaning my room so there is no way I'm going to clean yours too." Tara smiled as one of her arms were around Willow's waist. "It's ok, you won't have to clean it up Dawn." Willow added in. "Besides I was the one who made the mess, I should take care of it." Buffy looked to Willow. "I am sorry though I did not mean to.." Willow looked at her and cut in. "It's no big deal, just you are grumpy in the morning. Must have been because of patrol last night." Buffy looked at Willow a bit odd then asked. "What were you doing in my room any ways?" Tara looked to Willow. "What were you doing in her room?" Dawn looked at the door hearing this was her Q to leave. "I'll be going now if you need me I'll be downstairs watching the t.v. Very loud by the way." They watched as Dawn left then Buffy and Tara both looked back to Willow.  
  
Willow looked to Buffy and started to explain. "Well, I hand just gotten out of bed leaving you there...." She looked to Tara and blushed a little then looked back to Buffy. "... to go to the bathroom. After getting done in the bathroom I was heading back to our room." Willow slid an arm under Tara's and rested her hand upon her hip then continued. "While I was walking by your room you had your door open and you were mumbling something in your sleep while tossing and turning. That's when I walked in and tried to wake you up, but only to be thanked by being pushed head over heals into the dresser here." They looked to the floor as Tara spoke. "Well what were you dreaming about Buffy?" Buffy looked to Tara trying to remember, but when she did she made something up fast. "Oh, just a bad dream is all. There was a dog and it was attacking me." She looked to the things on the ground and right away Willow and Tara knew she was hiding something. Tara slid her arm from Willow's side and started for the door. Willow's arm then slid down to hang at her side. Tara then stopped and placed her hand in Willow's for a second. "Right, well I'll go get the dust pan from down stairs with the broom so we can get this cleaned up." Then with a soft squeeze of her hand into Willow's she gave a smile and then let go to walk out the door and down the hall to the stairs making her way to the kitchen.  
  
Buffy then walked over to the dresser and tipped it up right and placed a few of the nonbroken items on it one by one. Willow then started to walk over to help. "Here this will be easier." With a snap of her fingers everything that was on the floor lifted and then fixed its self as if it the items were never broken at all. Slowly the items placed themselves back down on the dresser. Buffy looked up to Willow. "Thanks Will, I'll give you a call the next time I bust the furniture down in the living room instead of calling Xander." Willow looked to Buffy. "Don't get use to it."  
  
Down stairs Tara had gone into the kitchen looking for the dustpan and broom, but was having no luck. Dawn hearing Tara in the kitchen turned the t.v. down and then got up. As she started to walk towards the kitchen to see what she was up too she heard a knock at the door. Almost jumping due to surprise she then placed a hand on the doorknob and opened it. The dark haired man had his hands in his pockets as he turned around. Dawn smiled at him and before Xander could do anything she greeted him with huge hug. "Xander!" Xander was just about as surprised as she was. "Dawn can't ....breath." Letting go she backed up. "Sorry about that, come on in." Xander stepped inside and Dawn shut the door. "So where is everyone?" Xander looked around to see only her. "Well Buffy and Willow are upstairs and Tara is in the kitchen. I'm here and you just walked in the door. I think Giles is still over at his place." Xander gave Dawn a look. "Ok, enough with the smartness." She smiled and then walked into the living room forgetting about wanting to see what Tara was up to. Xander then walked into the living room following her and sat down in a chair as Dawn plopped down on the coach taking it up.  
  
In the kitchen Tara was still having no luck in finding a broom or a dustpan. "I give up." Walking out of the kitchen into the dinning room then into the hallway she stopped and looked to see who had come in. Xander looked up from the t.v. that was filled with cartoons to Tara. "Hey there." Tara looked at Xander and smiled with a friendly hello. Then looking to Dawn she asked, "Where is the dustpan and the broom? They seem to be missing." Dawn looked to her remembering she had left them in her room. "Um... I don't know." Tara looked to Xander as he sat quiet there in the chair. He held up his hands looking innocent. "Hey don't look at me I only just got here." Tara still in her pajamas started to turn and go for the stairs, but when she did she saw Willow and Buffy heading down them. Seeing Willow it brought a smile to her face. They both looked as if they had been laughing about something. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Tara asked what was so funny.  
  
Willow looked to Tara and smiled. "Oh, well Buffy was saying the next time something breaks in the house to call me instead of....." Then looking into the living room she saw Xander. "When did you get here." Buffy stood on the last step looking into the living room. "We did not even hear you come in." Dawn with out looking from the cartoons said, "I let him in." Xander looked from Dawn to the three girls I the hallway by the door still in their nightgowns. "What's this a slumber party and I was not invited? If I knew I would have just stayed in my pajamas too and came over." The three girls in the hall looked at him with unimpressed looks. "Hey, I was only kidding." He gave them a smile and they started to laugh a little. Xander then got up out of the chair and started over towards them. "So what's for breakfast?" Buffy looked at him then spoke. "Nothing as of yet. Just got up broke a few things Willow fixed them and now that's where we were headed is to the kitchen."  
  
Tara looked to Willow as Buffy mentioned her fixing the broken items that had fallen off the dresser. "You cleaned them up already? Where did you find the dustpan and the broom because I could not find them anywhere." Willow looked to Tara. "Well it was more of a simple spell really. One of the ones where you think of what you want to happen and snap your fingers type deal." Willow tried to give a convincing smile, but Tara was not buying it. She did not like it when Willow used her powers when things could be done the normal way and it would only take a few minutes. Tara looked to Willow then to Buffy then over at Xander. "Well I must be getting dressed, have the whole day in head of us." With that she pushed past Willow and Buffy going up the stairs to her and Willow's room. Buffy was about to say something to Tara as she went up the stairs, but Willow stopped her before she could. "Buffy don't I'll go talk to her."  
  
Dawn could hear what was going on and did not like the sound of things. Whenever Tara and Willow fought it made her want to run and hide. She pretended not to hear them and stayed there in the living room watching cartoons. Xander watched as Willow went past Buffy up the stairs after Tara then saw her take a right down the hallway. After they were out of ear and sight range Xander looked to Buffy and asked, "What was that all about?" Buffy still was looking up the stairway as she spoke. "Well , long story make it short. Me nightmare, Willow go boom, Tara and Dawn show up, help Willow, Dawn watch t.v., Tara goes to get dust pan, Willow fixes stuff that broke with her magic, Tara mad I guess." She looks to Xander as he nods looking up the stairway as well now. "Oh." 


End file.
